1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to light-emitting diodes (LED), and more particularly to a LED controller and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the LED technology develops rapidly and the performance of LED gets better with a lower manufacturing cost. Thus, the application range of LED is also extended wider gradually. However, the LED may be aging and its luminous intensity is lowered after operating for a long time. Further, in some applications such as the projector using the LED as a light source, the aging LED would cause bad color saturation.
Besides, in the application of color-mixing with various colors of LED, e.g. using red, green and blue LEDs to mix a white light, it is possible to cause an unbalanced result and deviate from the expected white color, due to the aging LED or other variation factors. At this time, if we can determine the degree of deviation according to the actual color-mixing result and change the mix ratio for each color of LED, then a more ideal color-mixing result would be achieved.